Third Level Combination
by EastTigerDB
Summary: In a dystopian future, young boy named Nico lives in near poverty with his grandmother and sister. Though he innately possesses a kind soul, he is ostracized by his classmates and frequently bullied. At the beginning of the story, we find Nico, friendless and alone - until he meets a robot girl name Rachel and the story begins. Dark and Realistic. Rated M for Mature Content.


**Third Level Combination: ****Prologue**

* * *

Summer...

Then a very hot summer the next...

...Then summer again...

There are only two seasons now...

But they say that a long time ago there was a season called "Winter"...

A season where powders of light falls from the sky...

...What do you think of it?

What do I think of it?... But I don't think anything of it...?

I'm not a human...

but a 'ROBOT'...

* * *

Today was another hot sunny day, same as ever, and as usual Nico Di Angelo stood behind two 'friends', Grover and Luke. Nico was carrying three bags. The weight of all the bags were dragging him down, and coupled with the intense heat, it made Nico sweat like he was in a sauna.

"...Ah... It's so damn hot." Grover groaned.

"...Damn Global Warming..." Luke groaned back

"Ah... Did they say that it was tomorrow?... Opening ceremony of that robot or something..." Grover asked in a tired tone.

"...Yeah..." Luke answered grover in a low mutter.

"Ha... It's damn big... Anyways, what shape do you think It's going to be? Would it be like a transformer?" Nico muttered absentmindedly, looking at the huge structure standing right in the middle of the city, covered by a black foil. Nico was so mesmerized by it that he hadn't realized that he was thinking out loud.

"..."

"..."

"...What?" Luke asked confused.

"What'd you say just now?" Grover asked, glaring at Nico.

"...Hm? Oh... No... No! Nothing. I'm not allowed to talk without your permission...!" Nico said smiling, scratching the back of his neck. Nico was scared now. He had just made a mistake, and now he might get punished for it.

"That's Right! But... You look a bit tired...?" Luke whispered with a smile on his face.

"Nope, Nope. I can even run while holding all this, you know?" Nico said, still smile and still scratching the back of his head.

"...Then you better damn run... You bastard!" Luke whispered, but the smile has now change into a glare.

Without a second thought, Nico ran. With all three bags, two of which belonged to Luke and Grover. He ran and ran until he couldn't see Luke and Grover anymore. Nico felt disgusting. He felt sick. With all that sweat clinging to his cloth, he felt like he was going to vomit.

...

When Nico entered his classroom, there were a lot of commotions and noises. Students joked around, laughing loudly. Everybody was with someone, either talking or joking around. However, Nico silently walked passed everyone, and nobody gave him a second glance. He went to the very back of the classroom and sat down at the corner.

Nico pulled out an A4 sized paper, a pen and a eraser. He then started doodling on his paper without any thought. His stomach was still aching from is 'morning run', so he couldn't really focus on what he was drawing. After a few moment, Nico realized that he was drawing a face of a girl. The girl's face belonged to Piper McLean, Nico's crush. _'N... NO WAY! What is this? It looks SO SIMILAR!'_ Nico thought. He continued to work on his drawing when...

"NICO! You stupid bastard! Come over hear and massage my back!" Luke yelled at Nico, sounding very annoyed.

Dropping his pen and paper, he yelled, "Uh?! Uh... I... I'll be right there!" and he jumped up from his chair, rushing to Luke's side.

He started to to message Luke's back. Now, due to all the commotion, all the students were look their way. Some laughing, some frowning, but nobody came to Nico's defense.

"Rub it harder, idiot." Luke said with a contented smile on his face.

"Like this?" Nico inquired.

"Harder... More..." Luke said. "AHAK! That hurts! Shit! You wanna get smacked?!" He yelled.

"S...Sorry" Nico squeaked.

"...Nico Di Angelo... that retard... Ha Ha..."

"Why does he live like this...?"

"Tsk Tsk..."

Nico could hear everybody talking, but he didn't really care. He had to focus on this massage.

"Hey hey... Stop it. You guys..." said Percy Jackson, appearing out of the crowd of people. "The weather's hot, so why are you making him massage you... when you're friends..."

"Why don't you ditch these mean guys, and go and borrow some gym clothes... One that doesn't stink." Percy said putting his arms around Nico.

"Haha... What Percy! You're making him do an errand too...!" Luke exclaimed pointing his hand at Percy.

"I'm not making you do this. I'm asking you a favor... We're friends... right?" Percy said, his arms still around Nico.

"...Uh... Yeah..." Nico stuttered.

Nico left as soon as he can to go find a new pair of gym clothes for Percy. He to the classroom right next to his, and went to find Tyson.

...

"Hehe... Thanks for helping me out every time." Nico thanked Tyson, as he handed Nico the gym clothes.

"Are you lending it to Percy again...? Anyways, make sure to bring it back to me right after they use it..." Tyson said with a sigh.

"HEY, PIPSQUEAK! Did you finish my homework!" Some big male student yelled at Tyson.

"Uh?! No... not yet! I will be right there!" Tyson answered back with a very scared look on his face. Then he said to Percy, "I'm leaving first."

...

As Nico was walking back to his own classroom in a hurry, he bumped into something that was soft and smelled heavenly. As Nico looked up he realized that it was Piper McLean. _'No WAY! To think that I'd bump into Piper, the girl I secretly like!'_ Nico thought.

"Ah... Ah...Pi...Piper... I AM SO S...SORRY!" Nico yelled, panicking. "Sorry! ARE YOU OKAY?!"

"...It's Okay. It was only a small collision." Piper answered back with an awkward smile on her face. She then walked on her way with her friends.

 _'Ah... To think that I bumped into piper... Today seems like it's going to be a lucky day... And she even smiled at me'_ Nico daydreamed while stare at the back of Piper's retreating form.

...

 _'Hah, hah... My heart is still thumping. She smiled even though I bumped into her... Maybe... Maybe Piper... ANG! I DON"T KNOW! There is no way Piper would like a guy like me! But that touch from before was really... And she even smelled SOOOO nice!'_ Nico thought as he was walking back to his house. He was awaken from his thought when...

"YOU SKANK! Didn't I tell you do not smoke in the house you DAMN SKANK?!" Yelled his grandmother, Maria Di Angelo yelled.

"Ah, So noisy... That old hag! Ah, then should I go smoke at school...?!" Bianca Di Angelo, Nico's little sister, yelled back at her grandmother.

"Bianca... Are you fighting with grandma again...? Why do you smoke like that? Where did you even get enough money to buy that?..." Nico said with sigh at Bianca.

"YOU take care of yourself and don't act like an idiot at school! The words gets around and it makes me totally embarrassed!" Bianca exclaimed back.

"That SKANK! What kind of talk is that towards your bigger brother?!" Maria yelled, fuming.

"Ah... PISSES ME OFF...! I need to run away from home or something..." Bianca exclaimed as he left the house.

"Bianca, where are you going?" Nico desperately asked.

"..."

"Welcome come home, master Nico." came a metallic voice from a rusty rundown robot.

"Hi Hans#64, did grandma go out somewhere today?" Nico asked the rundown robot.

"Today, throughout the whole day she continued to stay home." Hans#64 answered

"By any chance, if she tries to go out somewhere... Tell her that she can't. No matter what." Nico said firmly.

"Percy... When is your father coming back from work?... he must be hungry..." Maria said with a distant look in her eyes.

"..."

"... There is an error in that stateme..." Hans#64 began to comment when, Nico pressed the mute button.

"Father says he is coming back late after the company meeting..." Nico said calming to his grandmother.

"Beep... Beep... Grandma Maria is an in... sane... wo... man" Han#64 commented/

"Don't put random words together you worn-out robot!" Nico yelled at Hans.

Nico escorted his grandmother and his worn our robot inside the shabby house. Nico live in an old style apartment, which is planned to be taken down soon, with a rusty old housekeeping robot that has ben around for more than twenty years, his grandma who can't even recognize her grandson at times, and His little sister who often come home very late or not at all.

...

Nico turned the TV on and watched it in the dark, with minimum volume as not to wake his grandmother up.

"Tomorrow... the Giant robot that was the top secret project of Olympus electronics is revealing itself of the first time to citizens. The robot is the combination of the latest science technology..." The news caster announce in the TV.

"...Wow... a giant robot they say...?" Nico whispered under his breath.

 _'The outside world flows by at a very high speed... but I'm stuck here in the same place with these old things...'_ Nico thought as he watched the TV. _'Maybe I will be able to talk to Piper again tomorrow.'_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hello everybody! This is my very first story, and I have big ideas for how its gonna turn out. I hope you liked the prologue. I know its rather short, but I will have the first chapter up as soon as possible. As you might have noticed, this is a AU in the far distant future, and all the characters are going to be out of character. This story will get a lot darker than most and the characters are going to be little extreme. This chapter is just go introduce my story, I will upload longer and better chapters soon. So please, follow, favorite and review.


End file.
